1. Field
Embodiments relate to a bonding apparatus and a method of fabricating a curved display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices, e.g., an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, have been employed in the monitors of, e.g., computers, mobile terminals and various other information devices. A typical display device includes a display panel, which displays an image, a cover window, which is bonded onto a surface of the display panel where an image is displayed and protects the display panel, and an adhesive film, which is interposed between the display panel and the cover window and bonds the display panel and the cover window together. The display panel and the cover window may generally be bonded together by a vacuum bonding process or a pressing process involving the use of a roller.
The display devices may also include curved display devices, which are display devices that are at least partially curved and can thus be properly viewed from a variety of angles, have been developed. For example, a curved display device may be fabricated by attaching an adhesive film onto a cover window having a curved portion and a flat portion, with the use of a roller, and then bonding a display panel onto the adhesive film with the use of the roller.